highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorchclaw
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Scorchclaw Scorchclaw is a large, dark gray tom with fiery amber eyes. One of his most notible features is the large scar on his shoulder, and his scar on his nose. He is observed to be a cold, closed tom, especially not one to open his feelings to others. Contents https://highrisers.fandom.com/wiki/User:EliteNinjaWarrior/Format# hide#Appearance #Personality ##Traits ##Likes ##Dislikes ##Goals ##Fears #History ##Kithood ##Apprenticehood ##Warriorhood #Relationships ##Kin ##Opinions #Trivia #Quotes #Fanart 'Appearance'Edit Heritage: American Shorthair Description: A built, muscular tom with very short, dark gray fur. He has one small scar on his nose, and one large one on his right shoulder. Scorchclaw has a tall stature, but he is not the tallest in the clan. He has amber eyes that shine greatest in the sun. Palette: : = Base (#4a515b) : = Eyes (#f2930e) : = Inner Ears (#fff3e2) : = Nose (#02030a) : = Tongue (#fad6ff) : = Pawpads (#fad6ff) : = Scars (#ffefd3) Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNZ5NXKtdxs (Mr Darcy Pride and Prejudice 2005) Scent: Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality'Edit 'Traits'Edit * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''LikesEdit *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes'Edit *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals'Edit *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears'Edit *Fear **Description of Fear 'History'Edit 'Kithood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership'Edit Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life'Edit Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships'Edit 'Kin'Edit = Male = Female = Gender Unknown 'Opinions'Edit ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this *ThunderClan *WindClan *ShadowClan *RiverClan *SkyClan *Outside the Clans :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia'Edit *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes'Edit ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart'Edit Artist Character Type.png By: Artist Artist Character Type.png By: Artist Artist Character Type.png By: Artist Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior